What Goes Around Comes Around
by missathlete2131
Summary: This story is all about Peeta and Katniss' lives after the rebellion. What was supposed to be their happily ever after ends up going arise when a new president is elected and everyone's lives are in danger. *More inside*
1. Author's Notes

"What Goes Around Comes Around"

I own nothing.

Story Facts and Descriptions-

Setting- Takes place about 20 years after the rebellion and the end of Mockingjay. In this story Peeta's family was not killed in the district 12 bombings but instead was held captive in the capital. They were released shortly after the end of the rebellion and now live back in district 12. Mrs. Mellark still dislikes Katniss but has grow to accept her as the mother of her grandchildren who she treats better than her sons. Mr. Mellark has given his bakery to his son Peeta but still works there from time to time. He loves to visit with Katniss and the grandkids and especially loves to spend time with his son. Both of Peeta's brothers are married with kids but they won't be mentioned much in this story.

Also in this story Cinna is still alive. Cinna was one of my favorite characters in the whole series and when he was attacked I was devastated so in my story he was merely beaten ad held captive in the capital. Again after the rebellion he was set loose and seeing how awful the capital treated him, Cinna moved to district 12 to be close to Katniss. He now runs a clothing store in town.

Katniss's mother still lives in District four but she visits a bit more often now that Katniss and Peeta have a family. Katniss and Peeta have even built her a new cottage on the Everdeen's old land.

Gale and Katniss have not seen nor talked to each other since he admitted to making the bomb that killed Prim.

Major Characters-

Peeta Mellark- 37 years old

Katniss Everdeen Mellark- 37 years old

J.J. Mellark (named for Katniss' father who I decided to name John)- 15 years old

Annabelle Primrose Mellark- 12 years old

Lily Rue Mellark- 10 years old

Rye Finnick Mellark- 6 years old

Sophie Mellark- 3 years old

Mitchell Mellark- newborn

*Will also include Mrs Mellark who I decided first name will be Minerva, and Mr. Mellark whose first name will be Thomas.

Haymitch will of course be mentioned as will Gale's family (who I haven't named yet), Cinna, and other notable characters from the books.

Plot: This story is all about Peeta and Katniss' lives after the rebellion. What was supposed to be their happily ever after ends up going arise when members of their past keep coming back. Soon a new president is elected and everything they once feared seems to be coming true. Can they stop it and protect their family at the same time?


	2. Not Quite A Fairy Tale

Chapter 1- Not Quite A Fairy Tale

**I own nothing**

Katniss P.O.V.

I wake up angrily from a ray of sunlight shattering through my bedroom window. "Peeta" I moaned. "Shut the blinds. It's too bright!" When I get no response I pull the blankets over my head and hid. Letting out another frustrated moan I threw my arm blindly out reaching for my husband next to me. "Peeta?" I call again. "Wake up."

Still there is no answer but I refuse to pull the covers off to look. Sleep is a sacred gift to me nowadays and one that has been in very short supply since my son Mitchell was born. Though he is only three weeks old, the tiny newborn has managed to turn my whole household upside down by refusing to sleep more than two hours at night. Peeta (when he is not feeling as miserable as I am from the sleep deprivation) likes to joke that this is what we get for naming our son in honor of our drunken and annoying mentor Haymitch, but I seem to find the similarities growing more and more serious every day.

I know that isn't a fair comparison especially in my son's case but Haymitch and Mitchell seemed to both be hardwired in the "annoy Katniss to no end mode." Especially Haymitch. He has recently given up drinking; an ultimatum that I believe was threaten upon him by Peeta though neither will admit it. Just before I was ready to give birth, Haymitch got drunk and almost burned the house down. Being nine months pregnant I was confined to bed rest and was sleeping peacefully at the time. If it wasn't for Peeta's father noticing the smoke from the garden, I might not be here today.

Although I was angry, I never really blamed Haymitch. It was the anniversary of his Hunger Games and he always seemed to drink the most on that day. Of course Peeta did not take this excuse very well, and after a little talk, Haymitch vowed to really try to give the drinking up for real this time. Peeta believes he has been sober ever since but I know better. I've seen him sneak a few sips here and there and who can blame the man. Living through everything he has, the man deserves a drink. He seems a little less sarcastic and bitter when there is some alcohol in him as well so I guess I'm all for it. But I won't tell, I'm not his mother.

Speaking of mothers, little Mitchell marks my sixth child. Sixth! This coming from the girl who vowed she'd never become a mother. I'm not really sure how it all happened. One night Peeta is convincing me that we should start a family together and the next thing I know we have six children. Don't get me wrong I love them all and they give me more joy then I ever thought possible but my life is so different now. I spend most of my time caring for the kids, cleaning the house, and visiting Cinna at his clothing store. I haven't hunted in months. My eldest son has taken over that responsibility much to the dismay of Peeta. He is scared something will happen out there in the wilderness by himself but as I tried to explain if I was able to handle it all those years J.J. can too. Besides so many people rely on our meat at the Hob I can't let them starve.

The Hob, its not quite the old one but it still serves the same purpose; trade and for me a chance to socialize outside of the Victory Village. Its nice to spend time with people like Greasy Sae and all the other friendly familiar faces who moved back from District 13. Sometimes it seems like nothing happened until I look down and realize I'm twenty years old and carrying a crying baby on my hip.

Crying baby that is what I have woken up to every day for three weeks. In fact, I have been able to watch every sunrise in those twenty-one days. Except today. Today the sun woke me up. I rip the covers off and call out happily to my husband "Peeta! He did it! Mitchell did it! He slept through the night!" My voice is loud and will probably end up waking the baby but I don't care I'm too excited. Turning to my left expecting to see my husband's sleeping face, I instead see only pillows. I stare bewildered for a moment until I hear a soft chuckle. Glancing up I see Peeta standing next to our son's crib rocking him gently in his arms.

"Good morning" he whispers to me.

"Peeta, He slept through the night!" I declare again ignoring his whispering and keep my voice at its normal volume.

"Not quite" he responds walking towards me to give me a good morning kisses. Once he gets close enough I notice the dark circles under his eye lids and the dullness in his usually dazzling blue eyes. My hand flies up to his cheek instinctively but he shakes it off. "It's fine Katniss. I was up anyway."

"You could have woken me,"

"You woke up last night for him."

"So did you!" I counter refusing to let him win this argument. "We both wake up the same amount."

"It doesn't bother me though." He stares down lovingly at our son. "Besides you need your rest to recover from labor."

I give him a look, which makes him burst out laughing. "Oh fine" he chuckles, "Tomorrow you can stay up all night with him."

"That's all I ask."

Peeta gives me a quick kiss on the lips the rises from the bed. "Well since everyone is up I'll go start breakfast. You're going to need a big meal today if you plan on going out."

"Going out?" I question curiously. "Where am I going?"

"It's officially been three weeks since Mitchell's birth you can officially go back to hunting." He smiles at me but I can tell he is still a little angry over this decision. It took all the persuasion power I had to convince Peeta to allow me to hunt again. Of course I had to wait until after I gave birth and I was able to recover. I'm not sure why he agreed considering Peeta is just as scared for my safety as our son J.J.'s but since I declared that I would be going insane locked in this house with just the kids, he finally agreed. Today would be my first day back.

"I completely forgot about that."

He raises his eyebrows curiously but doesn't respond. Instead I jump out of bed and run over to my closet where I keep my bow and arrow. "I wonder if I'll be a little rusty?" I ask recalling that I haven't actually hunted in months. I run my fingers along the bow and feel them aching to fire once again. I sense that I will have no problem firing like I used to.

"I think you'll remember just fine." Calls Peeta from the hallway but before I can answer he has already left. I wonder to myself what has gotten into him but dismiss them as my mind turns back to hunting. Throwing my hair back in its signature bow I quickly dress excited to go back to the familiar, to something I always knew I was good at and actually enjoyed doing. It was time to hunt.

***Please Review***


End file.
